


Undercover

by Kizuko



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 03:42:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15986879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kizuko/pseuds/Kizuko





	Undercover

“妈蛋”

 

看着镜子里的自己，李永钦生气的骂出了声。露肩紧身包臀的黑色连衣裙，还是一弯腰就全部走光的那种，前面还被塞了两团胸垫。戴着乌润披肩的长发，还画了小猫眼的夜店装。

 

“挺辣的嘛~” 文泰一从后面走过来吹了吹口哨，顺带拍了拍永钦的屁股。

 

“文sir~为什么这个案子不是你来当卧底。。。” 永钦委屈巴巴的看着自己的Boss, “明明上次的职场女性文贝儿不是和天仙一般美腻嘛“

 

“撒娇没用的，我家那位也绝对不会同意了。再说了,这种委屈事情做一次就够了，几个重案组的警官也就你适合了。我们总不能让Lucas扮女装去夜店吧？”

 

永钦脑补了一下穿着黑色连衣裙的黄旭熙，这个画面真的会引起观众的不良反应，实在不敢想。

 

还能怎么办，认命，赶紧完成任务吧。

 

 

——————

 

获得情报比他想象的要容易，还没等他去搭讪，贩毒团伙的二傻子就已经勾搭了过来。随便聊了两句，他们就吹牛皮的把自家的老底都说了出来。但现在就是有一个棘手的问题，如何脱身而不被发现自己是条子？

 

虽然自己的酒量不错，但今天这几圈下来也有些晕晕乎乎的。妈的，应该是酒里被加了什么东西。永钦不再担心会不会被人看穿自己是卧底了，刚想找个借口去厕所趁机溜走，突然在他不注意的情况下，一个高大个一把抱住了他。

 

“ 亲爱的，不要丢下我，我离不开你。”

 

妈的，今天什么日子，竟然还碰上了醉鬼。

 

永钦的头疼的不行，“先生你认错人了。我不是你女朋友。”

 

“就不，我不放手。” 醉鬼力气还特别大，扯得永钦有点头晕。

 

贩毒团伙的二傻子不乐意了，到手的美人竟然被人家抱在怀里，刚想威胁威胁，结果高大个直接给了他一拳。

 

“谁都不能跟我抢。” 揍完一边叫着，一边就拉着永钦一路跑到门外。

因为酒和药物的影响，永钦一直头昏脑胀的。不知道怎么回事就被拉到了隔壁的一栋酒店里。

妈的，说好有人会看着我，保护我安全的呢？

 

现在压着自己的这个醉鬼，虽然神志不清但是手上一点不马虎啊，脱落自己的西装，已经开始扯着他的裙子了。身上的药物也起了作用，永钦觉得自己全身都有点难受，看着这个傻大个好像也不是坏人，房间里虽然有些暗看不清他的脸，但这身高，再看看他鼓鼓囊囊的跨。心一横，器大活好的话自己是不是就不亏了。

 

疯狂而又炽热的吻开始劈头盖脸的落在永钦的身上，撤下裙子的同时，身上的人愣了愣。

 

永钦突然意识到，今天我TMD是男办女装去的夜店啊，

 

突然从狂热冷静下来的气氛那是非常尴尬，永钦刚打算努力起身让这个醉鬼快点滚。结果醉鬼随口一句，“早知道就不脱了，亲爱的穿着裙子被我干” 再次开始发情一样的开始玩弄。 开始舔弄着乳尖，

 

“啊，不要，你tm别舔” 永钦的身体因为药物格外的敏感，只想直接进入主题。 还好他似乎也因为酒精上头动作也比较迅速，已经伸出一根手指按揉着永钦柔软的穴口，还没等他适应就又加了两根手指进去。

 

也许是药物的影响，永钦也没觉得疼，只觉得整个身体热的不行，自己现在估计就是一副饥渴要操的表情吧。明显正在做扩张的人也受到了影响，附身再次含住他的乳尖，下身直接顶了进去。

 

永钦觉得自己刚才的估算完全没错，这个尺寸如果自己没被下药估计现在要疼到想死吧。

 

“亲爱的满意吗？老公是不是特别厉害？” 嘴上说着骚话的同时，毫不客气的开始了猛烈的抽插，“扑哧扑哧”的水声不断从两人的交合之处传出来。要是平时的李永钦早就一脚上去把男人踢飞了，但现在实在是被干的舒服。理智这种东西，节操这种东西，早就离家出走了。

 

紧窄的后面被撑的满满的，瘙痒的内壁被粗大的肉棒狠狠摩擦，每一次都擦着敏感点，如此强烈的快感，简直让他像是置身于天堂之中。在药物的影响下完全被情欲支配，开始发出一声声甜腻的娇喘，永钦本来在床上就是这么爽怎么来，碰到还挺满意的床伴也愿意配合。

 

“亲爱的，这样你是不是就离不开我了？“ 他也不等永钦回答，一把抱了起来，换了个位置操弄。半骑乘式的姿势，让永钦爽到有点微微颤抖，自己的性器也贴着男人的腹肌摩擦着。永钦只能歪着头靠在男人的胸口，甜甜的嗓子说荤话。在猛烈的攻势下，永钦一边叫着老公一边被操射了出来。没有满足的男人又把他一把抱起，进了浴室继续又来了两轮。

 

————

 

第二天早上被自己熟悉的闹钟吵醒的李永钦已经躺在了自己家的King Size大床上，看到身边的人直接一脚踢了过去。

 

徐（我好委屈）英浩今天也是被一脚踢醒的

 

“你，昨天晚上发什么疯，还玩失恋，现在我今天怎么去上班。”

 

看着永钦用被子把自己裹得严严实实的只露出一张小脸，徐先生讨好的抱住，“哎呀，不是担心疼疼一个人出去做任务嘛，那么危险！还被下药了。我可心疼了。”

 

被自家傻大个抱的舒服的永钦，好脾气的先吧唧了徐先生一口，又撅起嘴，“今天我不去上班了，他们肯定都会开我玩笑。”

 

“没事，我昨天就和李局长请过假了。“ 徐先生一脸我是21世纪好男友的笑着，“不过昨晚的那件裙子~”

 

有了力气的李永钦再一次恶狠狠的把徐先生一脚踢下了床。


End file.
